Bound for Life
by dolphin62598
Summary: Written for breath-of-twlight's Countdown to Halloween Movie Spin-Off 2012 Edition. Witchy Bella Witchy Edward - see what happens when they meet and spells collide! AU/E


**Bound for Life**

**By: dolphin62598**

**Thanks so much to breath-of-twilight for beta'ing this hot mess and for asking me to be in the Halloween countdown again! They're so much fun! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters! I just like to play with them! **

**Fic Song: ****_Wicked World _****by Cold**

**www . youtube watch?v=L4he-avYik0**

* * *

Moonlight beamed through the trees as I walked down the street back to my new apartment near campus.

College life wasn't all it was cracked up to be – especially since I had picked a place where I knew no one. I left my dad on the other side of the country as I headed towards a new beginning on the East coast. It wasn't that I didn't like Forks, Washington, but I was branded there. No one knew that I was a witch, but most of my classmates had their suspicions.

Being a witch wasn't easy; and Charlie, my Dad, taught me all that he could, but I lacked any real knowledge of my powers. If things became too difficult then I would help them along with a little magic. Things escalated out of control once while I was in high school because Mike Newton wouldn't leave me alone. He pushed me and wouldn't relent, and I blew up. Light bulbs in the hallway of the science wing blew out and electricity surged throughout the entire school. The administrators chalked it up to a freak electrical storm, but I knew the difference, and I was almost certain Mike Newton knew as well.

As I bounced up the steps to my apartment, _Gym Class Heroes _blaring through my ear buds, I didn't see the person standing right in my path. After stumbling back and almost tumbling down the rest of the steps, his strong hands pulled me upright. An ocean breeze and the heady scent of cedar washed over me as I looked up into the bluest pair of eyes I'd ever seen. His features were sharp, but his face showed kindness. His hair was a chaotic mess of brown and red atop his head, and his ruby red lips were moving but I couldn't hear him.

I snapped out of my daze, yanked my ear buds out, and immediately started apologizing. "I'm so sorry," I blurted without listening to him.

"It's okay," he murmured smoothly. "Are you alright?"

"I am, thank you for saving me," I said grinning slightly. "I'm a little clumsy."

"Well, I guess I'll have to make it my mission to watch out for you," he chuckled. "Do you live here?"

"Yes I do, in 6B," I offered.

"Really? I just moved into 6A," he exclaimed.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, neighbor, I'm Bella Swan," I said and offered him my hand.

"Edward Cullen," he murmured and grabbed my hand firmly then brought it to his lips pressing a searing kiss to my flesh. He gazed at me as his lips lingered on my skin, and his eyes changed to a deep green.

"You…your eye color just changed," I stuttered in awe.

"Oh…it's the lighting. The moon plays tricks with my eye color," he chuckled and pulled away quickly. "Well, I guess I should let you get going," he said abruptly before nodding and taking off down the stairs.

I stood, rooted to my spot, for several moments after he disappeared, my brows furrowed in concentration and confusion. I'd never seen anyone able to change their eye color like that. I tried countless times to do it because I hated my brown eyes, but I was never able to achieve the desired results.

Resolved to spend some more time with Edward, I headed up to my apartment. It was time to hatch a plan.

**. . . .**

Several days had passed and I hadn't seen Edward, but I figured I'd give him some time to come around. If he was magical then my observation of his eye color change probably scared him.

The last Friday afternoon in September I made sure that the building's landlord was out and waited, peering out of my peephole to see Edward walk by. Once he did and I heard his door shut, I went to work in my kitchen. With a few flicks of my wrist, I had successfully sprung a leak. I grabbed a bucket, some tools and towels, taking care to make it look like I'd been working to sop up the water, before I headed next door and knocked on Edward's door. I worked on my frazzled look before I left, and when he swung the door open, I almost fainted. He was so gorgeous. Board shorts covered his thighs, but his legs were long and lean. His black t-shirt clung perfectly to his torso, the sleeves straining against his biceps.

"Bella?" he asked softly, his blue eyes peering down at me.

"Edward, my sink…it sprung a leak and the landlord is out," I said frantically. "Can you please help me?"

"Yeah," he said and nodded his head towards my apartment. I spun around and took the few steps to my open door. He followed me into the kitchen and kneeled on the towels I had sitting on the floor.

"That's weird," he muttered.

"What is it?" I asked just waiting to see how he would attempt to fix this mess.

"Uh…can you get me a few more towels?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure," I nodded and ran to the linen closet in the hallway. Once I got back, he was sitting back on his heels and holding a pipe wrench.

"All fixed," he said with a wide smile.

"Really?" I asked astonished.

"Yep, you just had a loose collar on your pipe. It's a good thing you already had all this stuff here waiting for me," he said pointing to the variety of tools sitting under the sink. He raised his eyebrow and grinned mischievously.

"I was trying to fix it before I came to get you," I said in exasperation. I knew there was no way he could have fixed that in the few seconds that I'd been gone, but obviously I had no proof since I wasn't in the room when he 'fixed' it.

"Thank you," I offered weakly.

"You're welcome," he said and started picking up towels.

"Let me make you dinner to show my appreciation."

"That's not necessary," he said, handing me the sopping wet towels.

"Please, Edward. I feel bad dragging you out of your home to help me. At least let me order you a pizza or something," I pleaded.

"Well, I don't have anything planned tonight. Why don't you order the pizza and I'll bring the beer?"

"Around six?" I asked.

"Sounds perfect, Bella," he said, my name rolling from his tongue like it was a musical note. He offered me a cocky smirk, which had my knees weak. Then his eyes turned green again. I gasped before he let himself out of my apartment and left me standing in the middle of my kitchen with soaking wet towels, my mouth hanging open. His sex appeal was going to be the death of me.

**. . . .**

Six o'clock came much faster than I wanted it to, but I had the pizza ordered and dressed myself in an old pair of Forks High School cheer shorts and a white tank top. Even though it was the end of September, it was still warm out. The humidity was thick, and I was thankful for central air conditioning.

A knock sounded on my door, and I hurried to look out the peephole, my anxiety lessening slightly as the pizza delivery boy stood in the hallway. I swung the door open and smiled.

"Hey," the guy said. "Swan?" he asked.

"That's me," I said and nodded. "How much do I owe you?"

"That depends, if you're willing to share it's free," he said coyly, taking me completely by surprise.

Before I could respond, Edward pushed his way by the delivery guy and wrapped his arm around my waist, pressing a kiss to my temple. "Hey baby," he whispered.

"How much do we owe you?" Edward asked the delivery guy.

"Seventeen-fifty," he murmured dejected. Edward handed him a twenty and grabbed the box.

"Keep the change, man," he said and slammed the door in the guy's face.

I stood in the entranceway stunned into silence. My eyes widened as the electric fire from Edward's kiss nipped and trailed down my body.

"Sorry about that, you looked like you didn't know how to get rid of him so I figured I'd help you out."

"It…it's okay," I stammered.

"Let's eat," he said, urging me into the kitchen. "I forgot the beer."

"I think have some," I said and pulled the refrigerator open to grab two bottles. I felt the heat from Edward's body engulf my entire backside.

"Here, let me," he whispered right next to my ear. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply trying to absorb his scent while he reached over me and grabbed the beer.

"Come sit down," he murmured pressing his hand against my hip to guide me to the table.

We ate in companionable silence, me trying to observe Edward and him avoiding my gaze. We had both sucked down the few beers I had in my refrigerator so Edward went and grabbed the twelve pack he had intended to bring over earlier.

"Did you grow up here?" Edward asked me as we moved to the couch.

I shook my head, "I grew up in Forks, Washington."

"Wow, you're far from home."

"I am, but I needed a fresh start," I said elusively.

"Why?"

"I wasn't part of the popular crowd in my high school. I didn't want to risk attending college with any of those idiots."

"I see," he muttered. "I grew up more inland. I've always felt a great pull to the ocean, though. I'm really enjoying living here." I nodded in agreement. "Are you a freshman?"

"Yes, so far it hasn't been bad, but I think next semester will probably be a little tougher."

"This is my second year," Edward offered. "Do you have a boyfriend?" he blurted after a few seconds of silence.

"Nope," I said and rolled my eyes. "I didn't leave anyone special at home either. None of them were worth my time."

"I wonder if I'd be worth your time?" he murmured so quietly I thought I hadn't heard him correctly. His eyes were downcast, and I waited silently for some kind of sign from him. The seconds ticked by without any noise except the air conditioning unit clicking on and our breathing.

Edward finally looked up and his blue eyes slid closed slowly. Once he opened them again, they were that beautiful green color. I couldn't resist, I inched my face closer to his. His eyes darted between my eyes and lips. At the last second, he licked his lips and closed the distance between us.

A fevered frenzy broke out between us as I climbed into his lap and buried my hands in his hair. His hands roamed across my back and settled at my hips, pulling me further into him. Our tongues danced and collided at a violent pace.

Soon enough, I pulled away slightly to suck oxygen into my lungs.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, pressing his lips to my throat. "Such a little tease."

"I am not a tease," I huffed.

"You are," he chuckled. "Those tight little shorts and that tank top," he trailed off as his kisses moved lower across my collarbone. "It's no wonder that pizza guy was trying to get in your pants."

"My clothing does not make me a tease," I groaned.

"It does," he pointed out. "I think you do it on purpose to lure men into your web. You ran into me on the steps intentionally so you could worm your way into my life and take advantage of me."

I could feel my blood pumping furiously through my veins as anger quickly replaced lust. "What the fuck are you talking about?" I seethed.

"Get mad, Bella," he murmured. "Let's see what you're made of."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I scoffed and tried to move off his lap. He looked up at me and his eyes darkened as he smirked.

"You're a slut aren't you?"

I gasped and slapped him across the face. "Fuck you," I snarled.

"You are…little slut. You can be my slut, but my friends might want a turn."

"Get out," I hissed and squeezed my knees against his ribs trying to inflict some pain on him so he would let me go. The rage was flowing freely through my body now.

"No," he stated causing me to growl. The stereo in my living room turned on and blared out a grinding _Nine Inch Nails_ song and the lights flickered.

"Get. Out," I shouted directly in his face.

"No," he whispered and smirked, pressing his lips against mine again. I fought against him for several moments before my body gave in and melted into him.

"I knew who you were," he whispered against my mouth. "It spills out of you without you even realizing it." He pressed his palms flat against my back and pulled me into him further.

"Are you ready for some fireworks, baby?" he growled against my neck. A small part of me wanted to fight against him and rage further, but he felt entirely too good. His kisses sparked something primal and uncontrollable.

So I didn't protest when he peeled my tank top off and freed my breasts from my bra. I didn't complain when my shorts were slid down my legs, followed by my panties. I didn't complain when he shed his clothes and pushed himself into me. It felt so _so_ good.

He fit me so perfectly, and his lips never stopped moving across my skin. He never stopped telling me how beautiful I was. He wasn't rough or gentle, but that amazing place in between that turns your limbs into jelly.

"Look at me, gorgeous," Edward whispered, cupping my face and brushing his thumbs across my cheeks. "Are you ready for this?"

I nodded and attacked his lips as he pumped into me and pressed his thumb into my clit. An overwhelming sensation of euphoria crashed over me, and I screamed in relief as my release washed over me.

"Fuck," Edward growled. I lazily opened my eyes, my body jerking uncontrollably. A few strands of hair had fallen into his eyes as he concentrated on where we were connected, his brows pinched. A gasping cuss left his lips as his eyes slid closed and he slumped back against the couch. I followed with him, resting against his chest.

**. . . .**

The next morning, I woke in my bed, alone and feeling empty. My mind flipped through the events that had happened the previous night. I felt soreness between my legs, but it was a good hurt. Slowly, I got up from the bed and wrapped my naked body in a fluffy robe. I padded through my entire apartment, but found it empty. The beer bottles and plates from the night before had been cleaned up, but there was no note anywhere.

For most of the afternoon I debated on knocking on Edward's door, but something stopped me. He didn't leave a note, so my mind deduced that if he wanted to see me he would have left his number or, perhaps, he would have stopped over at some point.

As the afternoon sunshine turned to dusk, I pulled out my messenger bag and got busy with homework. Edward was never far from my thoughts, but I tried my hardest to keep busy.

Sunday, I did much of the same, aside from my weekly phone call to my dad. I did laundry, finished homework, studied for quizzes, and tried really hard not to think about Edward, but it was almost impossible.

Monday, I woke up early, got ready for class, and headed out the door. The morning flew by with more homework assignments and lectures. By noon, I was starving and I had an hour break so I headed to the cafeteria in the student center. I grabbed a salad, bottled water, and an apple and headed into the dining area. I spotted Edward's mop of messy hair right away, and steeling my resolve, I approached him.

"Hey," I said in greeting.

His head snapped up, his blue eyes already changing to a lush green color.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Can I sit with you?"

He didn't say anything, just gazed at me wide eyed with his lips parted slightly. Before I could set my tray down, a blonde bombshell approached and plopped down in the seat right next to Edward.

"Hey Eddie," she whined. "I hate my Biology professor. He's such a dick."

Edward's expression never changed as he continued staring at me. The blonde looked up at me and narrowed her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Kate, Edward's girlfriend. Who are you?" she snapped.

The only words that echoed repeatedly in my head were _Edward's girlfriend_. It was like a repeating loop playing over and over again, stabbing me in the stomach with its implications.

"I was just leaving," I said, glancing at her briefly. I looked back at Edward, his eyes back to bright blue as he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes, shook my head, and headed outside to eat, although my stomach was now in knots and I wasn't sure that I'd actually ingest anything on my tray.

Anger burned through me the further I got away from the cafeteria. I felt like a complete idiot. How could I have let him play me like that?

As the afternoon dragged on, my emotions ranged from crushing hurt to fiery rage. By the time classes were over and I was heading back to my apartment, I vowed revenge on Edward's cheating ass. He'd be sorry that he fucked with me.

**. . . .**

The weeks passed quickly with no interaction with Edward, but I was fine with that. I needed more time to perfect my plan.

I had met two girls in my psychology class that almost instantly became my friends. Rosalie was tall with legs that never seemed to end. Her blonde hair and blue eyes added to her picture of perfection. Alice was slightly shorter, but no less beautiful. Her black hair brushed her shoulders and her steel blue eyes were fierce.

What was even stranger was that neither Rose nor Alice had been in my psychology class at the beginning of the semester. They both showed up shortly after Edward had screwed me over, and Alice's initial greeting was peculiar.

"Welcome to the East Coast, Bella. We've been waiting for you," she'd said.

I found out shortly after our first meeting that they were both witches as well. Their magical powers were much stronger and more refined than mine were, but I lacked serious training. With a promise to show me the basics, we bonded.

They spent a lot of time with me at my apartment; and just a few days before Halloween, I spilled my desire to make Edward pay for his actions.

"Kate is a bitch," Rosalie spat. "She's in my English class and she does anything that she can do to get out of her assignments."

"The weird thing is I never see her around here. I would think that since she's Edward's girlfriend that she'd visit him at his apartment."

"I…I know Edward," Alice admitted sheepishly. "We grew up together. I know he's a witch, but he won't admit to it."

"You're just now offering this information?" Rose hissed.

"I didn't think it was important," she replied.

"Can you find out what he's doing on Halloween?" I asked Alice. She nodded eagerly. "Great, that's when I want to carry out this spell."

"Perfect," Rose agreed.

**. . . .**

Alice didn't have any trouble at all finding out that Edward was attending a party on Halloween night. She had also secured us an invite to the party.

Rose knew a bouncer at a nearby club pretty well, and he belonged to a biker gang. After a little batting of her eyelashes, Emmett agreed to talk to his brothers about giving us a ride to the party on the back of their bikes. That would be final touch for our biker chick costumes. Leather skirts, vests, and thigh high boots would be a killer look.

"Are you ready for this?" Alice asked.

"As I'll ever be," I replied as she handed me a piece of paper and a black pen.

"Write his name on the paper," Alice said softly. I scrawled Edward's name on the paper with heavy strokes of the pen.

"Fold the paper in half twice and wrap this rubber band around it," she said and handed me a black rubber band. I followed her instructions, meanwhile thinking about Edward and his need to pay for what he did.

"Now, hold the paper to your temple and read these words," she said and handed me a sheet of paper.

"_To be protected from you, this magic charm I will do. With these words, I bind thee, for you to let me be. To be protected from your harm. I now seal this charm." _

"Now put the paper on the floor and slam your right foot on it nine times," Alice said.

I followed her instructions again and felt slightly liberated as some of the angst and anger left my body.

"Now, say the last phrase on that paper," Alice pointed to the bottom of the paper she'd given me with the spell written down.

"_So mote it be!"_ I chanted quietly.

"That's it," Rose said with a smile. "Let's hit the road, Emmett will be here any second."

We made our way downstairs and outside of my apartment to wait for the guys. We could hear them from a few blocks away, and the breath was taken from me as a line of bikes rolled down the street.

"Hey, Rosie," the big guy leading the pack said as he pulled his helmet off.

"Hi, Emmett," she said smoothly.

"Ladies," he said and nodded at Alice and me. "Alice, you're with Jasper," he said, pointing to the guy on his right. "Bella, you're with Max," he said, pointing to the guy on his left.

Alice approached Jasper and took the helmet he offered. I walked over to where Max was parked and took the helmet he held out to me.

"I'd hate to be the guy that wronged you," he chuckled deeply. He was cute with dark hair and green eyes.

"Good, that's the impression I'm looking to give," I replied and smirked, which caused him to laugh loudly.

"Well hop on, let's get this show on the road," Emmett boomed, which led way to the engines of the motorcycles rumbling to life again.

Several moments later, we were turning onto the road that was hosting the Halloween party. I didn't think there was any vacant land anywhere around the college, but once you drove slightly out of town, it had a very country vibe to it. Wide open fields, barns, and houses sparsely dotted the landscape.

We pulled up to a big red building that sat in the middle of an open field. There were people everywhere, and they all stopped to stare once the motorcycles pulled up and parked right in front of the barn.

I had already spotted Edward with his girlfriend hanging off his arm. His jaw dropped open as I swung my leg over the motorcycle and took Max's offered hand to help me hop to the ground. He reached up and unsnapped the helmet from my head then patted my cheek in a loving gesture. I gave him a wide smile and a wink as I joined arms with Rose and Alice before walking up to the entrance of the building.

Edward's eyes widened as he spotted me strutting in as if I owned the place. It was obvious when he spotted Alice because his gaze narrowed and anger washed over his features. He shook Kate off his arm and stormed over to us.

"What are you doing?" he hissed at Alice.

"Attending a Halloween party," she snapped. "What does it look like?"

My cheeks were hurting from smiling so widely. His gaze wandered over to me and his eyes softened slightly as their hue turned green again.

"You look amazing," he breathed, inching closer to me.

"Thanks," I said indifferently. He moved closer still, and I took a step back. "Don't touch me," I hissed.

"Bella, I'm…can we talk?" he pleaded.

I smirked as I looked up at him, watching the hope dawn in his eyes. "Nope," I laughed and moved into the building, leaving him standing alone outside.

"It's working already," Alice whispered then giggled. "He's wanting and you're resisting."

"He looks miserable," Rose pointed out and nodded her head towards the entrance.

Edward was standing there looking dejected and staring in our direction. I grinned and turned towards the bar to order a cosmopolitan.

I couldn't recall having as much fun at a Halloween party. I danced with all the bikers throughout the night and almost forgot several times that Edward was sitting in a corner all alone. I didn't know where Kate had gone, but I couldn't really muster up any concern for him, which made me giddy. The alcohol probably helped, as well.

As the night wound down and my buzz started to wear off, waves of sadness washed over me. I looked all around for Edward, but I didn't see him. I told the girls and Max that I was ready to leave. They were all having a great time, but Max offered to take me home anyway.

"Do you want me to walk you to your door?" Max asked as we stopped in front of my apartment building.

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks so much for tonight," I offered weakly.

"No problem, Bella. You call me anytime, okay?" he said hopefully. I nodded and headed up to my apartment.

A strange feeling of dread and unease crept through my veins as I entered my dark apartment. I reached for the light switch in the entranceway, but it didn't provide any light. I knew the bulb wasn't blown and the power wasn't out because I could see the clock glowing from the microwave.

Entering the apartment further, I gasped as a hand covered my mouth from behind.

"You think you can bewitch me?" Edward whispered harshly. "How do you feel now?" he hissed.

I squeaked as he spun me around and pressed my back into the wall.

"I'm not someone you want to fuck with, Bella. Where's the charm?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said with as much courage as I could inject into my voice.

"Drop the innocent act," he growled. "Where's the fucking charm? Was it a piece of paper? Did you stalk me and take pictures of me? What was it?"

I shook my head back and forth still not giving in. He pressed me further into the wall and brought his palms up to rest on the wall next to my head.

"Do you want your worst fears to come to life?" he hissed, and suddenly, a vision of my dad lying on the side of the road in a heap flashed in front of my eyes.

"No," I wailed.

"Then tell me where the charm is," he roared, and the vision broke away just like glass shattering.

I pointed to the kitchen with a shaky hand. He pushed away from the wall and took the few steps into the kitchen. I could see his outline standing in the doorway before he approached my junk drawer. Seconds later, he had the paper bound by the rubber band. He carefully unraveled the rubber band and then unfolded the paper. Chanting under his breath, he rocked back and forth and then the paper disappeared in a flash of smoke.

"Don't ever try that again, Bella. You aren't strong enough to compete with me."

I didn't say anything, just leaned against the wall and took deep breaths.

"All I wanted to do was talk to you tonight. I wanted to apologize for not telling you about Kate. I knew you were into me, and I wanted to tell you about her, but I just couldn't. You're so beautiful, and I knew that sex with you would be unbelievable. I was right."

"It was still wrong, Edward. Do you know how that felt?"

"I don't, but I can imagine. I'm really sorry about that, Bella. I honestly am, but trying to charm me wasn't the way to exact your revenge."

"I can't just forgive you," I snarled. "Should I tell Kate what you did?"

"Go ahead," he snapped back. "I broke up with her tonight. She wasn't what I wanted anymore."

"Well you can't have me," I replied instantly. "You fucked that up."

"I'll have you if I want to," he said cockily.

"Get out of my apartment," I growled and pointed to the door.

"I'm leaving, but I'll be back."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

**. . . .**

_Four Years Later _

After the Edward Cullen fiasco, I transferred to a school closer to my dad. I didn't have to do much to finish out the semester and all of my credits transferred to U Dub in Seattle. Rose and Alice were all too happy to follow me. We stayed great friends and lived together in a house that we rented.

Alice went on to be a fashion designer, and Rose opened a custom motorcycle shop. She was still in touch with Emmett, and Alice had developed a crush on Jasper, as well. They were planning to uproot and head west. Once Rosalie offered them both jobs, they couldn't pass up the offer.

I got my degree in Early Childhood Education and currently ran a small preschool. I loved my job and the kids I got to hang out with everyday. They were adorable and usually easier to deal with than adults were.

I had a difficult time getting back into the dating game after Edward. I made some great friends after moving back to Seattle and they all fit in well with Alice, Rose and me. Angela, my coworker, tried to set me up several times, but it never lasted longer than two dates.

"Bella, we have a new little boy starting today," Angela said eyeing me through her _Shrek_ mask and reminding me that I needed to be present to meet the parents and offer them some reassurance.

"Okay, what's his name?"

"Jacob," she offered.

I nodded and smiled, glancing at her costume. Every year, on Halloween, we dressed up for the kids. They loved it, and in the afternoon, we took them around to the local businesses on the street to trick-or-treat.

"I love your costume," I told her. Angela always came up with the coolest costumes. Mine were lame at best.

"When are you going to stop dressing up like a witch?" Angela giggled and rolled her eyes, pointing at her watch and then the door.

I took my place welcoming the children into the school as Angela corralled them into the art room. Parents buzzed about, coming in and out as the rush at the start of the day began. I took a deep breath after ushering several students in Angela's direction, and my body vibrated with an odd feeling of anticipation.

I shook my hands out and looked up into a familiar pair of blue eyes. Green started shading in his irises as he looked at me. I gasped as Edward smirked and winked at me.

"Ms. Swan," his voice sent sweet vibrations right to my core. "This is Jacob," he said smoothly.

I snapped back into professional mode and looked down at the little boy hiding behind Edward's leg.

"Hi Jacob," I whispered, kneeling down to his level. "Are you excited for your first day?"

He shook his head, but inched out so I could see him better.

"Well, we've got lots of fun things planned today. I think there's an empty seat with Billy and Jeffery," I said and pointed towards the art room. "Would you like to sit with them and color?"

He looked up at Edward, then at me and nodded before scampering off into the art room.

"It's been too long, Bella," Edward whispered as I rose to my full height. "I hope you haven't moved on."

Narrowing my eyes, I looked up at him. "This is my workplace, Edward. I will not tolerate you coming in here and trying to break me down. Obviously, you're married and have a child. So, why don't you leave me alone?"

"You're making assumptions, Ms. Swan." He leaned down and spoke into my ear, "I won't ever leave you alone, Bella. Just like you couldn't stop thinking about me for the past four years. You're mine and you'll never be free of me for the rest of your life. It's time you get used to it."

"I won't be your whore," I hissed. "Go home to your wife or girlfriend and leave me alone."

"Again with the assumptions," he snorted. "I have no girlfriend currently, nor have I had one for the past four years. Jacob is my nephew. I'm helping my sister for a few months."

"I don't care why you're here or what you're doing. Just stay away from me."

"You see, Bella, that's impossible. I've learned quite a lot about our craft in the past four years, nice costume, by the way," he groaned, letting his eyes travel up and down my body. "You cast a spell on me and then hours later, I spelled you. We're bound together now. There's no getting away. No one will ever compare to me for you and vice versa. We may as well make the best of it."

"Fuck you," I hissed in a whisper. "Get out," I growled and pointed to the door.

"See you in a few hours, Bella," he chuckled with a smug smirk and a sly wink before exiting out the front door.

I had to wonder if he was right. The past four years had been difficult for me. Was it because Edward and I were bound together? That couldn't be it…we couldn't be bound for life. Not if I had anything to do with it.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this! I know it's WAYYYYYY past Halloween, but RL has been hectic and I just haven't had time to actually sit down and post these things! If you didn't get a chance to read the Halloween Countdown - go check it out. There were some AWESOME one-shots posted there by some amazing authors! The link is below - just remove the spaces!**

**fanfiction s / 8526898 / 1 / Countdown-to-Halloween-2012-Movie-Spin-Off-Ed**


End file.
